Kesenai Tsumi
by Cutie Bunny
Summary: Sakura awaken from deep slumber, reborn more stronger, beautiful, more stunning. A species called 'Baobhan Sith' beautiful fairy vampire. Akatsuki want an alliance with Konoha, wait till Sasuke see the new Sakura...Itachi x Sakura. WILL BE RE-EDITED
1. Reborn to be strong

kesenai tsumi

Reborn to be strong

_Thoughts _

(Madara is not Tobi, Tobi is just Tobi)

The meaning of living, the meaning of loving, those answers  
lie with me.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_I was weak…I couldn't stop him from leaving…why am I so…weak? So useless. This weakness will never go away…Sasuke…why…?_

Pair of bloody crimson eyes suddenly opens from the nightmare, "Have you awaken…Sakura?" a gentle voice called me; I looked over to meet a certain pair of hazel eyes.

"Tsunade-shisou…" my voice sounded weak, helpless, and fragile.

"Have you awakened…?" Tsunade sounded worried, like a parent who lost a child but found them in weak and delicate position.

I stood up from the hospital bed but I notice I felt light like a feather, no more lighter like a cloud, weightless…the strand of hair fell side of my face; I notice I had a long, curly yet soft, light, pale pink hair, "What...is this…?" I faced Tsunade who was watching me with worried eyes.

"Your race called them selves 'Baobhan Sith' they usually found in forests or natural settings, a baobhan sith has the form of a beautiful woman, Often several baobhan siths will appear together as a group. Legends have them seducing young men with their beauty, inviting the men to dance with them and eventually drinking their blood, some people called them fairy vampire" Tsunade said which made me gulp of picturing me seducing a men.

But I also notice I was in layered, frilly dress, while primarily cyan in color, also consist of various, rainbow-organized colors of light green, soft pink, light yellow and purple. I also have a pink bow in from of my neck and matching eyeliner and lipstick. Cyan colored boots and dons blue strappy, barefoot sandals that are decorated with three hearts, and wears two sets of blue, heart shaped barrettes on either side of her head. My hair has seemed to earn a much more tame, elegant look and style; it becomes strait but has curls at the bottom.

I walked over to the mirror, "Sakura!" a familiar voice shouted with sound of the door sliding, revealing Ino in her orange sleeveless top has turquoise blue trimming while her skirt is made of orange and pink folds. Her hair is worn loose but with pigtails that are now styled higher connected by a sideways crescent button.

"You too…?" I asked, walking toward Ino, "Yeah, you should see Tenten and Hinata" Ino said in excitement.

"Since you all have awaken, you must be hungry, as I told you about the legend the rest is up to you" Tsunade said pushing me and Ino to the door.

"Hey" Tenten waved, she was wearing black Fishtail in a corset that reach to her thigh.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So…are we supposed to just seat here?" Ino said rolling in the grass

"Yep" Tenten said

"This is so boring" I said while lying down next to Ino

Hinata just sat there quietly and nervous.

"Hey, I can sense chakra, two and **Blood**" Ino said excite as she smell the bloods as other who breath in the air which was scented of blood, she put her index finger on her lip.

"Stop being a jerk, yeah" a voice said

"But Tobi is a good boy" a boy who look like a teenager between eighteen with orange swirl masks

Ino walked out of the tree and stood front of them as I follow Ino, then Tenten.

But we notice they wore Akatsuki cloak and bamboo hat to cover their face.

"Who are you, yeah" Deidara asked suspiciously but struck by their beauty.

"Tobi think these ladies are beautiful" Tobi said while running to them.

"Will you care to dance?" I asked smiling gently; trying to ignore the fact they are Akatsuki.

Tobi who were dancing with Ino, "Deidara-sempai, it fun, you should try it!" Tobi said while swirling around the forest.

Deidara who heisted for a second, as if he was hypnotized he took my hand.

We swirl and dance in the dark forest.

Forty minute later…

Deidara and Tobi seem to be exhausted as they collapsed in front of us.

We bent down, Ino bent down to Tobi as I bent down to Deidara, our nails turn to longer and sharper as we slice their neck slightly enough to draw blood. We sucked quarter of the blood and Tenten drank the blood from Tobi after Ino.

I lick the blood from my long, sharp nail.

But what they didn't notice was there was pair of crimson eyes eyeing pink hair beauty.

"Heh, Heh, stupid Deidara, he fell for that trick. But I must admit, those women look delicious" a certain blue skin man said licking his lips.

"Hn" a velvet voice said, but still staring at pink hair beauty licking the blood.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

This is for my bff friend sister, since she like this fairy.

I hope you like it. Miley!!


	2. Blue Butterfly

Kesenai Tsumi

Blue Butterfly

The girl in her cage…

Is she still dreaming about her beloved prince…?

_Thoughts _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Sakura, have you feed?" Tsunade asked, "Hai" we all answered.

"Good, rest in the coffin for awhile" Tsunade opened the door revealing four coffin lying in row.

"Wait, we have to sleep in the coffin?!" Ino shouted nervously

"Yes, you can go out in daylight but you have to sleep to regain your energy" Tsunade said, we walked toward the coffin; it had pink, gold, brown and pale violet.

We knew that each represent our hair or eye color.

My pink coffin had black and red rose around its outline and on the middle it had Rosary with ruby in the middle was hanging in the coffin like a necklace. We stepped inside the coffin where there was pink silk sheet on my coffin and other to their colors.

"Goodnight…"Tsunade whispered as she close the door.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Deidara groaned when he felt violent nudge in his waist, "Hey, Blondie wake up" Kisame smirked

"Stop nudging me, shark skin. Yeah" Deidara growled, "Ugh, what happened, yeah?" Deidara put his hand on his forehead, "Heh, it seems you got eaten by girls" Kisame smirked showing his sharp teeth.

"Where is Tobi, un?" Deidara stood up from the floor, "Tobi, it seems he was drained of blood to the near state of death" Kisame point at the figure in his shoulder.

"I remember walking back to the base then this really unearthly pink hair beauty came up and asked me to dance then…I don't remember at all, but she was an piece of art, hmmm" Deidara put his hand in his neck where the scar was still healing.

"It seems you have been hypnotized" Itachi emotionlessly respond.

"Damn, but that pink hair woman is one hot piece, hmmm" Deidara said while putting his bamboo hat on.

"Kisame, Deidara. Leader wants us to deliver this scroll to Konoha and you're coming with us" Itachi stared at the way of Konoha.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

At Konoha…

"Hmm…" Tsunade looked through the scroll carefully and replied, "Akatsuki want an alliance with us to go against Orochimaru?"

"Hai, we will give you today for the reply, leader-sama will be waiting for the reply at our head quarter" Itachi said walking away from the office with Kisame and Deidara and close the door

"Tsunade-sama, are you going to accept their alliance?" Shizune asked hugging Tonton tight.

"We have no choice, with Sasuke Uchiha in his hand, and sound village strength growing, Sunagakure and Konohagakure will need every strength we can get" Tsunade sigh and pour sake in the cup.

"We have no choice…" Tsunade drank the sake from the cup before putting it down to the side.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Sakura, Ino. You are coming with me to Akatsuki headquarter" Tsunade gently nudged us.

"Hai" we rubbed our eyes.

"You can fly don't you?" Tsunade asked

"Fly?" I asked, "Yes, just the invisible wings behind you and make it visible" Tsunade said

I closed my eyes in concentration and opened my eyes when I felt something in my back shooting out.

My wings, now ample in size, are both light yellow and pink, with a soft Alice blue outlining and speckled with dark blue decorative jewels. It didn't resemble butterflies' but are insectoid and are distinguished by discal forewing spurs which spiral inwards.

For Ino, her wings were ample butterfly wings with orchid outlining that are bejeweled with pear shaped and colored decorations. Her forewings are dentate with a convex tornus and she has terminal hind wing lobes between a convex apex and tornus.

Tsunade jumped to the giant bird which she summoned from the scroll.

We jumped out of the window as we flutter our wings, but noticed a dust was coming off every flatter of wings.

My fairy dust was yellow diamond circled by two orange stars with the outer one studded with jewels

Ino's was shape like a star circled by tiny red heart.

"Let's go, Sakura, Ino" Tsunade looked back at us.

"Hai" we nodded.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Tobi is good boy!" Tobi jumped and bounce around the room, "Geez, I always wonder where he get that energy from after he was drained to the state of the death, yeah" Deidara said slipping his tea.

_**F**__**lap**_

_**F**__**lap **_

_**F**__**lap**_

"Hm…?" Deidara stopped drinking the tea, "Hey, Kisame. Its seems the Hokage arrived" Deidara shouted across the room

"Heh, but can't you feel it, there is other two chakras'" Kisame stood up from the sofa he was sitting.

_**T**__**ap **_

_**T**__**ap **_

_**T**__**ap**_

A pair of high heels was echoing through the cave.

_S__lide_

The door opened revealing Tsunade with other two figures behind them.

She steps into the living room and look around, all the Akatsuki members were there. We stepped inside uncomfortable with their dark chakra signal, but it made worst when we stepped in to the light revealing our faces making all Akatsuki gasped at our beauty.

"Wait here until I finish discussion with the leader" Tsunade said looking back over her shoulder; we nodded quietly as we sat down to the near sofa we could spot.

Tsunade walked through the dark door which looked cold, unpleasant and unwelcoming room.

Deidara came back from the kitchen but his eyes widened when he saw me, "YOU!" Deidara point at me as if he saw a ghost.

"Yes?" I asked kindly and gently, "Itachi, Kisame! She was the one!" Deidara still continuing to point at me.

"What did you do to Tobi to weaken him to the state of the death?!" Deidara asked dangerously, "We didn't do nothing." I replied in dangerous tone but keep the façade on.

"Then why was he drained of blood?!" Deidara came near me, "It wasn't our fault, it's was the only way to live!" I nearly shouted but I just replied in gentle, soft yet loudly.

"What? By draining his blood to death?!" Deidara asked, but I could feel him trying to keep his angry façade by not trying to see my face.

Other Akatsuki looked at each other in confusion.

"What are **you **really?" Deidara asked narrowing his eyes.

"They are species called 'Baobhan Sith'" a voice behind them said as the other Akatsuki turned around to see their leader standing behind them.

"Baobhan Sith?" Deidara frowned

"There are a fairy Vampire who appears to men taking the form of a beautiful woman in order to seduce them and drink their blood. They are the mix version of female Vampires and Succubus. Baobhan Sith are very dangerous and one of the best predator and they act preying on human being, mostly ninjas but unwary travelers passing by as well. According to legend, Baobhan Sith are mostly attracted to hunters or ninjas as their clothes might smell of blood and to young men out after dark." Pain said calmly, "Yes, we smelt the blood on you cloak…" I added.

Pain continued, "The fairies approach their victims by inviting them to dance with them, until they are exhausted because while dancing they feed upon them, sucking their blood until death, but you and Tobi were lucky." Pain said, but a voice behind them added " There is anther way of becoming them when a girl renounces all human emotions and make a pact with darkness to protect her-self from heart broken she becomes 'Baobhan Sith' a dangerous yet beautiful predator. She seeks out powerful men who become helpless against her beauty then fee on their blood with her razor-sharp nails"

Sasori said reading from the book he taken out from the book shelf.

Pain stared at Deidara who gulped, as other Akatsuki stared at us.

"I never met Baobhan Sith in person, it is certainly interesting and honored to see it…it very rare and it not every day to see vampire fairy" Pain added.

Itachi raised his eyebrow in interest as Kisame smirked.

"Well, I must go back to the meeting. Behave your-selves" Pain walked away and closed the door behind that cold room.

"I apologize for draining Tobi's blood" I said calmly, "But the one who sucked Tobi is Ino, just saying" I pointed at Ino who opened her mouth in unbelievable of what I just said.

"Hey, you too" Ino shouted in anger, "Yeah, but I drank only one quarter of his blood which leave enough to regain couscous in tiny amount of time and enough chakra" I calmly replied.

"You drank my chakra?!" Deidara was furious

"I could have drunk your life force, you are lucky I only drank you blood and chakra" I stared at him which made him blush to my beauty.

Itachi must admit, even though he massacred his entire clan without any emotion but he wasn't completely immune to her beauty.

He knew this girl; she was the weakest and useless girl in team 7. She did nothing but follow around his foolish brother around, and now she stand here in this stunning and glamour form.

Itachi smirked, what a truly foolish his brother had been

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Thank you for Reviews:

(I never thought I would get any reviews for this story, so thank you very much)

Angel1537

Cherry-chan14


	3. Kanashimi no Kizu Scar of Sadness

Kesenai Tsumi

Kanashimi no Kizu (Scar of Sadness)

The next time you open your eyes, the world might have  
already changed.

_Thoughts _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Thank you for review:

Cherry-chan14

Angel1537

lloo161

VALLED

Zukiko

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Information aboutBaobhan Sith: 

Baobhan Sith, also known as Baobhan Sidhe, Bavanshee, Baavan Shee, is a fairy Vampire who appears to men taking athe form of a beautiful woman in order to seduce them and drink their blood. They are also called 'Queen of Fairies'. If they see their preys, they would fascinate them with songs & dancing, mesmirise them.

Description: Mix version of female Vampires and Succubi (as they lure men through sexual attraction), Baobhan Sith are very dangerous and evil and they act preying on human being, mostly hunters but unwary travelers passing by as well. According to legend, Baobhan Sith are mostly attracted to hunters (as their clothes might smell of blood) and to young men out after dark. Etymology: The words baobhan sith (pronounced baa'-van shee) stand for fairy woman Behavior:

Baobhan Sith are even more withdrawn from society than are their common counterparts. They don't care about power, they just want to feed and prey upon their victims, youth staying out until after dark. The fairies approach their victims by inviting them to dance with them, until they are exhausted because while dancing the sidhe, feed upon them, sucking their blood until death.

They also like to seduce men as they crave be loved.

Element:

They usually settle in forests or mountains, always in natural environment. Anyway Baobhan Sith will have a secured coffin somewhere underground so they can return to rest there during the day.

Shape:

They may be of Human or Half-Eleven stock, but they always appear as beautiful women and enchanters, sometimes attacking in small groups with others of their kin. Baobhan Sith are supposed to be able to shift, but not into bats: their animal of choice is the wolf. Shapeshifting will lessen their power as they won't be able to use their glamour in animal form.

Powers:

They can speak any language their victim knows due to a form of telepathy, but they will sound as if they have a strange accent.

Baobhan Sith don't use fangs as most vampires do to draw blood, but their long and sharp finger nails. They look very ordinary until the vampire attacks, and then turn into talons to win their victim.

The so-called _dancing vampires_ are capable of glamour and they use it to charm their victims through spells so they drain blood without the victim noticing. No male victim of theirs will turn into Baobhan Sith, as they are only women, but if they attack and kill a woman she will return as one of their kin. Most of them where previously enchanters or witches who keep on using their skills in death.

Weaknesses

Baobhan Sith are fairy creatures so they might be harmed and killed by iron. But their awesome beauty is hard to resist even for those who understand how dangerous they are. Also, if horse-riding hunters are surrounded by baobhan sith they can usually ward them off by staying on the horse, if they manage to resist the creatures' beauty.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Sasuke-kun, I hope you can do a favor for me" Orochimaru said while licking his lips with his snake tongue. "Hn" Sasuke respond

"It's a scroll; I want you to find that scroll. Suigetsu said he will be waiting on the lake near Konoha" Orochimaru smirked

Sasuke nodded

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I was bathing on the river with our clothes on, I wore white dress that show our neck and shoulders, the dress length only reach to our knee, sitting on a rock that was in the water only half showing. My Konoha head band hanging on my neck like a chocker I suddenly volt up from the water sniffing. _A human scent… _I thought

"W-who are you?" a young man about twenty asked He looks there, puzzled, full of trouble, a fear he cannot quite explain,

There comes ashore and sits in silence upon the bank a beautiful maid. One pink hair. I eyed the man and brushes gently my hair and water off my arms. He shakes with fear and looks intently at her and at her lovely charms. With eager hands she waves and beckons, Nods quickly, smiling from afar, then -- shoots within two flashing seconds into still water like a star. The man blinked at the water where she was standing.

_**Rustle **_

The man turned around facing with pale, emotionless boy.

"Ah, Sasuke…you are late" the man smirked

"I got held up my few rogue nins, Suigetsu" Sasuke said calmly.

Suigetsu keep looking at the pond staring as if he saw a ghost, "What is it?" Sasuke asked narrowing his eyes

"Nothing…I just thought I saw this seriously hot women…her eyes and hair were really unique" Suigetsu said still staring at the river

"Unique…? What color was it?" Sasuke asked, but was surprised when Suigetsu said unique color for eyes and hair, he immediately thought of Sakura. Who in the world has pink hair and emerald eyes?

"She had pink hair and emerald eyes" Suigetsu walked near the water.

Sasuke eyes widened a little but not enough to make Suigetsu notice.

They stayed in silence for a minute but flinch when they heard shrill laugher around the forest.

I was already out of the water twirling around the pond.

"Ah, it's her, Sasuke" Suigetsu pointed at me, Sasuke too was stunned, was she that beautiful when she his fan girl? I stopped twirling when I notice Sasuke behind Suigetsu, over my shoulder. I narrowed my eyes in displeased when I notice Suigetsu's swards, "That…sward…" I said in harshly tone. "That sward belong Zabuza…did Sasuke have got it for you from the land of wave or did he stole it from his grave?" I tilted my head and narrowed my eyes waiting for the answer. "Actually we both got it" Suigetsu said as if he was hypnotized. I walked toward them passing by Sasuke then to Suigetsu, "This sward doesn't belong to you…" I said clearly, enough to make Suigetsu frowned. "That…sward should have never have belonged to you…and to be used for the reasons similar to yours…" I whispered passing by them. "Wait!" Suigetsu grabbed my arm forcing me to turn to his face, "What is your name?" he asked still holding on to my arm, not to soft or too firm. "Ask your partner who I am…or what I was used to be…" I shake off his hand from my arm. I walked away to the deep forest as I head to Konoha. "Who is she?" Suigetsu asked still blushing and still staring at the direction I went to. "She was my former teammate and major fan-girl of mine, when we were still genin" Sasuke too seemed to be surprised and stunned for a sudden change of my appearance. "WHAT! She was your major fan-girl, if she had that beauty why didn't you take her?" Suigetsu shouted in curiosity. "At that time she wasn't that…changed and she was weakest in the team 7" Sasuke said walking away as Suigetsu followed him. "Did you not sense her chakra? It seems her chakra was overflowing" Suigetsu replied. "Hn, don't touch her" Sasuke warned "You had a million chances to take her in, why now? Preside, it doesn't mean she still has a thing for you" Suigetsu put his hands on back of his head in lazy fashion "That doesn't mean I can't turn the way it was" Sasuke narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Do you have the scroll?" Sasuke asked "Of course" Suigetsu smirked as he held out the scroll which he taken it out from his sleeve.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey, Deidara. It seems your fucking hot twin and Sasori has a thing for each other" Hidan smirked "What?!" Deidara looked surprised "Hey, does Ino have a thing for Sasori?" Deidara asked to me when I was walking pass him, "Why do you care?" I asked "I don't" Deidara replied, "You say you don't care, but your eyes say, 'you do care'" I say walking pass, Deidara asked Sasori when he was walking pass him after me, "Sosori-donna, is it true that you are interested in Ino?" "Why do you care" Sasori asked "I don't" he replied "Yeah, I get that from your eyes" Sasori smirked "See, I told you" Hidan smirked.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	4. Seductive Hunt

Kesenai Tsumi

Seductive Hunt

_Thoughts_

The meaning of living, the meaning of loving, those answers  
lie with me.

Thank you for review:

Sakuita

Cherry-chan14

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Thank you for reviews:

Sakuita

Cherry-chan14

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Did you think it worked" Ino asked sitting in the Akatsuki head quarter living room. "Well, jealousy sometimes does work better then confessing love to that person, I know sweetie, been there, done there. Never going back" I replied

"You know what I just gonna be straight and clear, I'm gonna confess my love to Deidara" Ino said standing

"PPPFFFFTTTT" I spit my tea when I heard the sentences

"Looks like it's a final spit" I fake smile

"Telling a boy you love them, you can't do that!" I was still stunned

"Why?" Ino stood up and walked toward the other sofa

I gasped, "Because a girl should **never ever **say it first" I stood up and follow Ino.

"It's against the rules! You can't give a boy that kind of power! You do that and you'll set back to women's moving fifty years and I am two years away from voting and you'll not take that away from me!!!" I pointed at Ino but forgetting that all Akatsuki members around us, except Deidara.

"And we're forgetting that right now" I said to the members, "Hey could I borrow 'never smudge' lipstick?" Ino asked

"You might wanna borrow my water proof mascara" I said frowning

"Right, cause I'll be so happy I'll cry" Ino smiled

"Yeah…about that…" I murmured

"What do you mean…?" Ino asked

"Well…when I was walking I saw him and a girl walking together?" I whispered

"What?!" Ino was stunned

"OH!!! NO!!!!" Ino wailed as she accept the hug from me

"Its okay, go on and cry" I said patting her back

"WWWAAAHHH!!!" Ino sobbed louder as other members sweat dropped

10 minutes later…

"WWWAAHH" Ino was still crying but her voice was breaking with so much shouting and sobbing, there was million of tissue around her.

"God that fucking women cry like there is no tomorrow" Hidan looked puzzled

"Hey, love is one of the girls dream! Don't ruin it" I glared at him

I sat next to Ino, "Here you go have a box of tissue" I handed her the box of tissue.

She wiped her tears then throws them back which landed on my head; I made ooh noise then throw the tissue back at the sofa.

"Here use this cold pack" I said trying to put the cold pack in her forehead but Ino wailed louder protesting.

"Oh" I looked stunned

"Okay, now you just wasted it" I put the cold pack on between my forehead and nose bridge.

30 minute later…

I waked up from the sleep finding other members staring at Ino, some stunned, eyes widened.

I looked over seeing Ino still crying

I moaned in displease and tired

40 minute later…

In the background there was still wailing and sobbing, "There" I said stepping away from my castle made from the stick after putting my flag on the castle.

The castle of large and had three flags in each block of chambers.

I looked over to Ino walking closer, I put my hand on her forehead from coming closer to me, "Ino, if you're gonna waste this much water, just go cry over the plants" I pointed the plants in the corner.

"Okay" Ino muffled between talking and sobbing and put her head on the plants.

"Tobi is a good boy, Sakura-chan made a big, giant castle" Tobi jumped and bounce around the room

10 minute later…

I dragged Ino to the front of the members, "How do I look?" Ino said brushing away her hair that hid her whole face.

I flinched, her mascara was out of control, like a clown make up.

Hidan turned around, "YYYIIAAAHHH!!!!" Hidan breathed fast as he put his hand where his heart was, "Zip it, Hidan!" I told him off.

"You look great" I said getting a tissue

"Yeah! If you're circus clown" Hidan laughed

"Hag" Hidan said clear and loud

Ino wailed, "WWAAAHHHH!!"

"No honey, you have inner beauty" I said trying to wipe away the mascara off her face.

"Now, let's find you a hunk with big heart…" I examined Ino

"And bad eye sight" I added

"Now you just relax, and try…push your inner beauty on to the outside." I said carefully not to hurt her feelings.

"Kay?" I asked

Ino nod, "Okay"

Ino forced a smile, Hidan came over, "Hey I got fucking two word for ya, paper bag" he said.

I looked over to see Deidara walking toward us, "I will leave it to the fate now" I said sitting between Itachi and Sasori as I pick up the pop corn.

Deidara jumped when he saw Ino. "What happened to you?" he asked

Ino keep wailing louder, "Don't you think you should help her out?" Sasori asked

"Nah, she will get on" I added

Tsunade walked passed us, noticing Ino and her 'circus make-up' "Boy trouble again" she asked to me

"Yep, again" I sigh

"Well, this one is worse, two word 'paper-bag' and good make-up" she added, my jaws dropped

"That cruel" I whispered harshly

"It's true" Tsunade whispered as she walk pass.

Ino glared at Deidara, "It's your fault!" she wailed

I keep eating the pop corn, "Okay, I admitted this is better than a soap drama" I grinned

"Pop-corn?" I asked Itachi and Sasori who just nod and took some.

"Nothing, who would never know since you have A GIRLFRIEND!" Ino shouted angrily.

"Aoi?!" Deidara said putting a puzzled face

"She is not my girlfriend!" he replied

"We're just friends" he added

"Why didn't you tell me that before?!" Ino shouted

"Ah, well…I think I—" Deidara stuttered

"Wait a minute because you were jealous when you thought that Sasori had a interest me and you were trying to make me jealous!" Ino smiled

I keep eating the pop corn unknowingly, still watching the drama going on.

"Was not" he replied immediately

"Was too" Ino smirked

"Admitted Deidara, you like me!" she grinned

"No, you like me, say it" Deidara smirked

"NO! You say it!" Ino replied smirking

"No you" he replied

"No you" she added

Deidara grabbed her face as he pulled her for a kiss

"Ew, I think I'm gonna be sick, where is the bathroom" I asked to Sasori

Sasori pointed at the north of the room

"Thanks" I walked toward the way.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Did you did it on purpose?" a voice in the dark shadow asked

I put my cold mask on, "What do you mean?" I asked

"You were my foolish otouto fan girl" he stepped out of the shadow, revealing cold crimson eyes.

"Since you fail to love my foolish otouto you didn't want your friend to have a same fate?" Itachi asked still staring at my face.

"We creatures are selfish; we crave to be love as we crave blood…" I replied

"Our crave will never be refilled" I walked away to the door of the room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Please R&R ^*^


	5. Deadly Kisses

Kesenai Tsumi

Deadly Kisses

_Thoughts _

(Whispering)

Age:

Ino: 16

Tenten: 17

Sakura: 16

Sasuke: 16

Itachi: 18

Deidara: 18

Hidan: 22

Kakuzu: 91

Nagato/Pain: Unknown

Konan: 21

Tobi: 18

Kisame: 20

Sasori: 18

Zetsu: 22

Suigetsu: 16

Karin: 16

Kabuto: 18

Orochimaru: Unknown

At the very far most end of this white world...  
...where we shall never again be together...

Thank You For Review:

cherryblossom001 (My Fav)

lloo161 (U too)

sakuita (She too)

* * *

_**Rustle **_

"Who's there?!" a man about eighteen stood in the middle of forest, he took out the kunai from his pouch at his middle thigh.

I walked out from my hiding place as I gently smile.

"Who are you?" the man asked, he blushed furiously then a ripe strawberry.

He unconsciously dropped the kunai, "What's happening to me?" he asked

"You're falling in love, you need me, you want me. You love me. Tell me I'm irresistible" I said seductively.

"You are irresistible" the man said weakly

I smirked; I have a full control over this man

I walked over him, "Stare into my eyes" I looked up to him.

He fell unconscious in a second; my nail grew longer until it was razor sharp. I slice his neck drawing blood. I licked the blood on my nail.

I frowned in disgust, "Disgusting…" I throw the man to the tree as he fell down in the loud thump.

I stood up, "How long are you going to stay in the shadow…?" I looked up in the tree which I throw the man, as the shadow figure stepped out of the shadow, "…Sasuke?" I added

"It's seems you changed…" he jumped down the tree

"Too much…" he added

I giggled, "Ah…you mean this shell…yes…its seems too much, so much it brings hatred" I narrowed my eye.

"Come with me" Sasuke step toward

I laughed, "I gave you that chance three years ago…too much yet you left me on that cold bench" I could feel my emerald eye turning into bloody crimson which showed in full moon, glowing like a ruby in dark shadowed room.

I turn to the right side of the wood as I walk pass by him as if he was nothing but was force to stop when I felt cold metal near my neck.

"Then I'll force you" Sasuke whispered in my ears, _this sword is made out of iron…great._ I thought. The iron was very poisonous to fairy creatures strong enough to kill them…even they are immortal creatures.

Its good thing he doesn't know my species weakness or he will not be this careless.

"Don't you know what this sward made out of? And what it could do to me?" I spat out the word venomously.

"No, but you better be quiet and follow me" Sasuke made a hand sign in his other free hand, then in a second two snake came up from the ground, as they twirl around us like two ribbons. Then in a minute we were gone.

* * *

We arrive in the sound, Orochimaru's headquarters.

"Sasuke, I waited for your arrival!" a low feminine, but stopped when she notice me next to Sasuke.

"Hey, you're that girl I saw in the lake!" Suigetsu shouted with excitement.

I didn't replied but narrowed my eyes instead when an arm circle my shoulder.

"Take your hand off her" Sasuke said venomously, Karin frowned.

"Fine" Suigetsu throw his hand in the air as if he surrender, he walked out of the door.

"Sasuke-kun who is she?" Karin said sickly sweet which I frowned in my face. _Jealousy…_

"Who is this bitch?" Karin spat my name as if it was an insect.

"Jealousy…its very dirty feeling, so dirty it dirt your heart…" I smirked.

Karin made a tsk noise.

"I know, been there, done there" I said turning around to Sasuke, "I've seen all your friends, now bye" I walk off.

"No, you're staying here with me." Sasuke said clear and clean.

I groan, "Can't you just keep that red hair girl instead of me, I bet she willing to be your 'baby machine' preside I'm too young" I frowned.

"I can wait" he replied

"Well, do you have patience for waiting eternity, after life…maybe next…next world…" I muttered the part of waiting eternity to the next world.

"No" he replied simply

"Hey! I gave you chance when we were twelve to thirteen. Too bad" I replied clean and clear.

"Then I will force you" he said staring at my face which were frowned in unfairness.

"Okay, no more smiley Sakura" I said walking to the corner and put my right arm, pulling something from the shadow.

"Listen here bud, I'm sick of boys following me around, and it sometime scares me. If you don't want to get killed in slow and painful way which is fun for me, then you better forget everything you heard, okay?" I said sweetly at the end of sentence. The sound nin nod slowly.

I release the man who ran away.

"So where were we, oh? My answer is…**no!**" I shouted

"Hn" he said means (I don't care about you're opinion)

"Over my dead body" I said, I walked away but the arm blocked the way, Sasuke stare at me with Sharigan flaming.

"If you think I'm going to squeal like I use to be, in your dreams, sweetie" I said turning to the other side.

"Argh!" I screamed when the hand drag me to the room.

"You will bear my child" Sasuke said locking the door.

I glared at him, "What are you going to do? Rape me? If you do I will kill the child and myself" I said in venomously.

Sasuke frowned but still keeping his mask on.

"Hn" Sasuke unlocks the door as he walk out and lock the door from the outside.

I looked around to see white bed with white satin sheet with candles around. It seems it was his bedroom.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Orochimaru-sama, it time for the medicine" Kabuto said holding the tray.

Orochimaru hissed in anger, "I will not be needing this soon" he smirked.

Orochimaru block the attack with his dead hand when the attack came through the door.

"Who is it?" Orochimaru shouted still sitting up in his bed

The door was slice to pieces revealing Sasuke with his sword.

Sasuke slide the door open as he stepped inside the door.

"You are right, Orochimaru. You won't be needing this anymore" he replied as he took out the sword.

Orochimaru bowed its head and started to laugh like a maniac.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he used his inhuman speed to stab him in the heart.

Orochimaru opened his mouth as his form slump in the bed lifelessly, Sasuke turn around to meet with giant snake with Orochimaru face on it.

* * *

"Eat up, you bitch and don't get too close to my Sasuke" Karin unlock the door.

"Hn!" I turn my head around to ignore her which made Karin grit her teeth.

"Sasuke doesn't care anything but killing that certain person…" I murmured

"What?! Do you know who he wants to kill?" Karin shouted

"First you have to swear you'll let me out" I replied narrowing my eyes evilly.

"Hey, wanna know a secret?" I asked sneakily

"What is it?" Karin asked puzzled.

"All Uchihas' are attracted to powers…" I replied

"Powers…?" Karin asked

I nod, "What I'm saying is, you want to have him all for himself right…?" I asked

Karin nod, "Well…what I'm saying is, if you are powerful enough to attract his attention by growing stronger, then you can have him and I can go back to my normal life." I replied.

"Now let me out" I said, Karin seemed to be thinking as she lift her chin from her hand.

"Fine, but you have to behave" Karin unlock the door, I smirk everything was going as a plan.

* * *

_**SLUMP**_

The lifeless snake slump down cold ground.

Sasuke shook the blood off the sward, as he walk out side, "Took long enough to kill the snake" the voice behind him giggled.

"Sakura how did you got out?" he asked turning around to see my hand coming other side of Kabuto's body where heart was.

I took out my hand revealing heart in my palm.

I smirked, "I just told Karin, that all Uchihas' are attracted to powers rather than its beauty" I smirked squeezing the heart until the blood spurt out to my face but not my dress.

I walk toward the snake, "Wow, I always thought that Orochimaru was real snake, but I never thought he actually was" I flipped him around with my heels.

"Well, my work here is done" I said walking away.

"You still want to kill Itachi?" I asked, not shame to say it clearly.

"Yes, then I will have you to help me rebuild the clan" Sasuke replied.

"Do you think he killed his clan just to test his power?" I asked

Sasuke clenched his hand to fist, "He could have tested to the stronger people, like Orochimaru or one of the sanin…but why would he kill his clan instead…? Don't you wonder why?" I asked smirking.

I throw the scroll, which Sasuke caught it with one hand.

"Read it, you might be surprised" I smiled.

_**Itachi Uchiha**_

_**Name: Uchiha Itachi**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Blood Type: AB**_

_**Birthday: June 9**_

_**Blood line: Sharigan **_

_**Clan: Uchiha**_

_**Classification: ANBU, S-class missing-nin**_

_**Age 7, he graduated from the **__**Ninja Academy**__** at the top of his class after only one year.**_

_**Mastered the **__**Sharingan**__** at age 8.**_

_**Passed the **__**Chunin Exams**__** at age 10.**_

_**Became **__**ANBU**__** Captain at age 13.**_

_**Affiliation: Akatsuki (Publicly)**_

_**Konohagakure (Secretly)**_

_**Previous Affiliation(s): Uchiha clan**_

_**Konohagakure (Publicly)**_

_**Previous occupation(s): ANBU**_

_**Family: **__**Fugaku Uchiha (Father, deceased) **_

_**Mikoto Uchiha**__** (Mother, deceased) **_

_**Sasuke Uchiha**__** (Younger brother) **_

_**Itachi had completed 340 official missions in total: 53 D-rank, 152 C-rank, 134 B-rank, 0 A-rank, 1 S-rank.**_

_**H**__**is last missions before becoming Missing-nin was massacring his whole clan which was ordered from Danzo and elders, and join Akatsuki and to leak its information about Akatsuki to the village, yet he refuse to kill his brother, Uchiha Sasuke. Itachi Uchiha threatened Danzo that if he harms his brother one way or anther then he will tell its entire **_

_**Konoha's weakness to the Akatsuki.**_

Sasuke's eyes widened at its last sentence.

"Your brother loved you very much than his friend…than his village…" I trailed off.

"Give me the folder back, I stole it from Tsunade. I need to give it back until it's too late" I said, frowning at what would Tsunade do if she find out that I've been gone through ANBU folder.

"It's not too late, you know" I said walking away

"Coming?" I asked as Sasuke nodded

* * *

"Naruto, you're back" I singed happily.

"Sakura-chan, you're back" Naruto still put that goofy face.

"Guess what, I have special surprise" I said

"Wh—" He's eyes widened when he felt familiar chakra

"Sasuke-teme?" Naruto was shock and happy as Sasuke walk toward them.

Sasuke stared to Naruto in a moment but went move to the other Akatsuki members, especially Itachi.

"Sakura!" Ino shouted

"Ino" I replied smiling.

"Welcome back, Pinky. Un" Deidara walks with Ino.

"Welcome back, _**Blondie**_" I replied rudely

We mocked each other by saying 'Blondie' or 'pinky'

"Fine, I'm smarter than you" Deidara admitted

"What?!" I said in mocking voice

"That's the thing I'm always thinking, I never miss a bea—" he fell unconscious when he was walking and hit the bal board which he flick to move it.

"Honey!" Ino ran to Deidara smacking his cheeks gently

"What do you see in him?" I asked Ino

"Sweetie, are you alright? Sakura do something?" Ino said tearfully.

"Its simple, all you have to do is…" I trailed off

"Oh my god, isn't that new shop that sells latest bomb for half price?!" I shouted dramatically.

"WHERE?! I heard bomb" Deidara volt up from the ground looking around.

"Sweetie, it's me who's always thinking, I'm the one who never miss the beat" I asked bending down a bit.

I laughed and turn around but quickly stopped when the billboard hanging was one inch from my face.

I turned around, "Nearly, nearly" I reminded Deidara.

"SAKURA HARUNO!" an angry voice shouted

"Naruto, take this folder" I handed to Naruto who was behind me.

"Why?" he asked while taking the folder

"Sakura, did you take the ANBU folder?" Tsunade asked

"What this is AN—" Naruto slump down to the ground when I elbowed him with an ugh groaning.

"Tsunade-shishou! I think his having digestion problem, you know since he always eat ramen and staff" I drag Tsunade to Naruto.

"She…elbowed…me" Naruto wheezed as he mimics elbowing to his stomach.

"Oh, oh, OK. Are you a little sick there? Yes, yes, I know! Sakura getting some help ... don't worry; you're going to be fine." Tsunade patted his back.

"That a woman is one scary fucking woman" Hidan whispered to Kakuzu.

"I need to put this folder back" I whispered to Ino

"Naruto say you punched him!" Tsunade said to me.

"Good luck getting to Sunagakure! He's a liar." I shouted to Naruto then to Tsunade.

Kisame laughed.

"Tsunade-sama, you need to finish the paper-work" Shizune appeared with Tonton the pig.

Tsunade sigh and disappear with Shizune in white smoke.

I turn to Naruto, "Use your head" I shouted angrily but gently.

"Hey, Naruto could you…?" my word were cut off when Naruto replied, "I'm not doing what I'm think your doing" Naruto said standing up.

"Fine…pwese Naruto" I _put on a sad, hard done by puppy dog faces to Naruto and speaks in a whinish tone._

Naruto groan in defeat, "Fine"

I smiled, "Thank you" I said cheerfully and turn around and throw the folder to let Naruto to catch it.

"See, no one can resist my puppy dog face" I said smiling evilly to Ino.

"Oh yeah…speaking of folder Uchiha-san. I told him the truth" I said clearly and clean.

Itachi stared at my face for long time but move to Sasuke's.

"Leave them be" I said to all other members.

The each member disappeared leaving them two in silent.

"Thank you…" Sasuke was the first one to speak.

Itachi didn't speak but made Hn sound.

Sasuke smirked; he knew that Itachi didn't know what to say.

* * *

Please R&R ^*^


	6. Red Flower

Kesenai Tsumi

Red Flower

_Thoughts and whispering _

Freedom certainly lies, beyond this chain!

* * *

I looked at Deidara and Ino in disgusted as well as other members including Sasuke. I had white cat in my arm purring.

"Guys I love the fact we have no privacy or secret and all…lets not do that" I forced a smile

"Hey, isn't Ami wearing same clothes as you?" Ino asked when Ami was flirting with Sasuke which he ignored.

I was wearing Patricia the Polka dot Frock and high knee socks.

I gasped and covered my cat eye, "Oh, she has got to go, Naruto! Escort Ami out!" I said pushing Naruto to Ami who lift up Ami with heavy sigh, Ami was shouting 'Hey let me down'.

"Are you sure you don't have to go home right now" I asked to Ino who was rubbing nose to nose with Deidara, "Oh, that…Tsunade put us in this district with Tenten remember, preside I lied to my dad I had an girl emergency" she replied

"Girl emergency?" I raise an eyebrow.

She nodded, "Yeah, it wasn't easy, I giggle every time I lie" Ino respond, "Well, that the different between me and you. I can just tell a lie without single regret" I said but started to giggle

"Ha, ha, ha, ha" but stopped.

"What was that?" Ino frowned, "Nothing, I just thought of something funny. It's not like I was giggling cos I was lying" I said but started to giggle.

"You did this to me" I said while giggling.

Ino looked scared, "Do I have to run" she asked

"Yeah" I said giggling.

Ino stood up right away then ran somewhere.

"Don't worry Paris, don't worry honey, mummy will be back, mwah" I kissed the cat's cheek.

"Will you look after my cat while I'm gone" I asked Sasori.

"Sure" he said patting its head.

"If something happen to Paris, I will hurt you. Like last time" I said but started to giggle as I block with it with my hand.

"INO!" I shouted

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Ino shouted with screeching screaming

* * *

I was back with other Akatsuki members in my district with Sasuke.

I glared at Ino who was trying to hide by curtain of her hair, "Look on the bright side, I mean you can cover lying by saying you thought of something funny, it's not like you're Naruto. Every time he lies he laugh" Ino laughed then trailed off, I stared at her with my mouth open and my eyes widened.

Sakura-chan, do you like this perfume, because I do" Tenten said opening the lid to let me smell it.

I sniff it but frowned

"Well I honestly say this one is totally unique…" I waited for the giggle but never came so I replied, "…and that is the truth" I said

"Do you honestly love this staff?" Tenten asked.

"Have you seen the bottle?" I said getting a grip on the bottle

"It's beautiful, round with little point?" I forced a grin.

"Yeah, I'm asking about what's inside" Tenten responded.

"Do you like the perfume Yes or no?" Tenten said wanting the answer.

I licked my lips, "Well…of course the answer has to be…yes" I said but giggled and laugh but I cover it with my hand and mouth 'darn it'. But not before I hid my face with my hair.

"Really, because some people lies and say its good" Tenten replied which hit me right in the gut.

"That's not me" I giggled and laugh but try to make it coughing and drank the water from my hand.

"Wow, you know when I get nervous I sob, not real sob but much like a fake one" Tenten said walking away but not before waving.

I was froze in the spot with my eyes widened, "Sakura?" Ino asked tapping my shoulder.

"Please don't tell me you…" Ino trailed off when I glared at her.

"Sakura, what do you think about my dress?" Ami asked smirking to me then smiled flirty to Sasuke. She was wearing different one, just whore like dress.

"I love it" I said but started to giggle, laugh then turn to sobbing.

Ami stared at me unbelievably, "What?" she trailed off.

I laughed, "It's just a side effect of…my allergic" I laugh then it turn to sobbing.

"Help me" I whispered to Ino with squeal.

"Don't worry, oh…you're make-up" Ino said, my mascara and blush were coming off.

Ino took out reaches for the foundation and rubs it across my cheek.

"Oh, that's good." I said signaling to stop.

"Oh, just a little more" Ino said keep rubbing it.

"No, no, really, that's good" I said firmly

"Just a _little _more" Ino keep continuing rubbing foundation across my cheek.

"NO! That's good" I shouted which made Ino put away the foundation right away.

"All done" she said putting it back in her back.

"Hey, Sakura can't you do something about that whore?" Sasuke asked frowning

"Oh…okay" I said taking out my phone.

I dialed the number for her mother.

"Hello?" the other side of the phone answered

"Hi, it's me Aoi" I said trying to act as nasal voice, since Ami's mum friend Aoi had nasal problem.

"You'll never guess who's here, did Ami tell you that she'll be in library studying. She's in Sakura's district. Guess what, she's here with her new beau, that's right. Ooh and you better hurry, ciao~" I said the last part with singing voice.

I smirked and looked at my watch, "5…4…3…2…1…" I count the number.

"AMI!" The district door opened in strong force, "Sakura, I'm sorry honey. AMI!" her mother said

"Mother?" Ami opened her mouth in disbelieve.

"HOW DARE YOU LIE TO YOUR MOTHER?! YOU'RE COMING WITH ME RIGHT NOW!" Ami's mothers drag her by her clothes,

"Ah! Sasuke-kun! Help me!" Ami shouted

Ino held up her hand for hi-5 which I did.

"Ciao~" I wave her back with evil smirk.

"Hey, I'm going to the toilet, okay?" I said to Ino who nod.

* * *

I came out of the bathroom sensing someone's presence front of me.

I spotted a shadow leaning against a wall.

"Uchiha-san, what a surprise?" I said calmly

"Hn" he responded.

Was this all Uchihas' say or is that all they know, "Is there's anything you need?" I asked

"No, I was just waiting" Itachi replied as he walk pass but not before brushing past my skin.

I put on the puzzled look, did he did that on purpose, I'm sure even when I was Sasuke's fan-girl he didn't want anyone touching him.

All Uchihas' are mystery.

* * *

"Hey Pinky, How about some tennis" Deidara said taking his Akatsuki cloak off revealing his ninja clothes.

"Darling, remember don't want a scratch on your face" Ino said dreamily.

"Okay" Deidara said smirking.

"Guys, I love the whole lovey dovey thing, but could we just get **ON!**" I said angrily.

"Honey, I know its very hard being around people in love and all but lets not make it worse" Ino said

I faked my laugh then turn my lips in thin line, "Hey I can get a boyfriend, I mean look at me. I'm adorable" I said grinning.

Ino laughed, "Hey! My daddy said so" I replied pissed.

"Sure" Ino said

I sigh, "Let's just do it" I said holding my racquet.

"Let's do this" Deidara said holding it.

I started first, but Deidara caught it easily.

"Moron" Tenten spat word venomously at Hidan

"Fucking women" Hidan shouted

"Time out" I said which made Deidara

I walked to Hidan and Tenten who was sitting between in Itachi and Sasuke.

"Guys, I love the fact that you get on very well…but can't you please get on each other less! I'm aiming at Deidara's head and I will not lose this chance!" I shouted then wave at Deidara sweetly.

"Remember I am aiming at Deidara's head, **zip it**" I said mimicking zipping my mouth with my hand.

"Why?" Sasuke asked puzzled.

"Because, I am doing best I can to make his life miserable as possible and show them that not having a boyfriend is fine" I said faking the grin.

"Sakura-chan, I could be your boyfriend" Naruto grinned.

I smiled, "I rather stick pins in my eyes" I replied

"Wouldn't that be uncomfortable?" Naruto responded which made me angry.

"Evaporate tall person!" I shouted and walk away.

"Let do this" I said

"I'd be rather stupid then be someone like you" Hidan replied

"Of course cause you're stupid" Tenten smirked

Hidan gasped

"Will you two just walk it ou--"I turn my face to them but missed the ball coming toward my stomach.

_**Hit**_

I grab my stomach, then turn to face Deidara who was smirking

"I'm gonna remember that, Deidara" I said weakly while pointing at Deidara with my racquet before hitting the ground.

"Sakura!" Ino shouted

Tenten looked away as well as Hidan

"This game just get funnier and funnier" Sasuke answered looking at Itachi who was staring at Sakura with Ino putting cold pack in my stomach.

"Ow…" I harshly whispered

"Will you just work it OUT?!" I weakly shouted at Tenten and Hidan.

10 minute later…

"You're going down, pal" I glared at Deidara

Deidara throw the ball as I concentrate to catch the ball.

"Stop it!" Tenten shouted pulling the coat as Hidan pulled against Tenten

"Hey!" Tenten let the coat go as well as Hidan but it flew to my side of the line.

The coat covered my face making me panic when I could only see was darkness.

"KKKYYAHH!" I screamed as my racquet flew to the side, then I did tumble turn in the net.

5 minute later…

"I'm sorry I was…fighting" Tenten hesitated standing in front of me.

"I'm sorry we made it your problem but it was clearly Tenten's" Hidan said

Tenten cleared her throat

"…and mine" Hidan added.

"Next time, I should have the one who was more mature" Hidan said hesitating

"No I should have been more mature" Tenten argued

"No me" Hidan shouted

"No me, you're impossible" Tenten said crossing her hand on her chest

"You're impossibler" Hidan replied

"Hello~! Girl wrapped in a net here~?" I shouted annoyed

They bend down to free me from the net.

I stood up fixing my hair.

I grab the water that I thought it was mine, "Sakura…? that was Itachi's" Ino said

"PPPFFFFTTT" I spit the water out

"What?" I asked

"Then where is mine, I swear I put it here" I added

"Itachi-san moved it" Ino replied

I opened my mouth in shock; I laugh nervously then put the cup down.

Why would he move it…?

I turned around mouthing 'damn it' and sat next to Ino.

_**Meet me at my door  
By the end of the night, you'll be screamin' for  
More more more of me  
Tonights a big night, so let's make history  
My lips touch your lips  
My hands are on your hips**_

"Interesting ring…" Ino said unsurely

"I was lovesick" I replied simply

"Oh, you mean when you were Sasuke's fan girl" Ino laughed

I glared at her

"Hello?" I picked up my phone

"Sakura" the voice in other side of phone replied

"Hina, now's not really good time" I answered rolling my eyes

"Tell me about it, my popup for puppies' charity event is in four hours and I just found out Jun and his partner are wearing blue" she said

"Wow! First Ino crying and now this" I said faking amazed

"Hey!" Ino interrupted

"I know, so fashion flash. Team Hani now wearing mauve" Hani smirked over the phone.

"What?!" I asked, confused

"Mauve" Hani responded

"WHAT?!" I frowned

"PURPLE! Just wear purple!" Hani shouted in frustration

"Hani, I don't think I'm able to come tonight" I answered

"Sakura~ you're my partner, I can't be without partner unless it my own popup for puppies' party's! Oh pathetic" Hani sobbed

"I'm sorry" I said

"Fine" Hani stopped the fake sobbing as I hang up

"What did she want" Ino asked

"Make sure I was wearing mauve" I said trying to sound like Hani

"What?!" Ino frowned

"Mauve" I repeated

"WHAT?!" Ino had a puzzled look, as other Akatsuki except Itachi and Sasuke since they would know what it mean.

"PURPLE! PURPLE!" I shouted in frustration

"Okay! Okay mauve is purple" Ino said quickly

I opened my bag revealing teddy bear

"You brought Barry bear" Ino whispered

"I was nervous" I replied

"Okay fine, you've seen Barry now put that away! Do you know what will happen to your reputation when people see you with it?" Ino asked

"Now put it back!" Ino shouted

"Fine, none of the way, he's afraid of the dark" I said with puppy face

I took the teddy bear out of the bag completely and kiss its nose.

"You carry teddy bear?" Sasuke asked stunned

I put it on the bag right away, "Bear? What bear?" I replied instantly.

"I don't see any bear" I said zipping up the bag.

"I can't imagine what horrible thing they'll do to you" Ino said

_**Message arrived**_

I looked at phone, "I can" I said troubled

"Look at it somebody knows I'm 'Baobhan Sith'" I said to Ino

"I know you're secret" Ino read out from the phone

"What am I gonna do, I tried so hard to keep my secret! This is going to ruin everything" I said frowning

"You don't know that? So one other person knows, it doesn't mean they're gonna tell everyone at lunch" Ino replied

_**Message arrived**_

"I got another text" I said

"What does it say?" Ino asked

"I'm gonna tell everyone at lunch" I added looking at Ino

"Wow, creepy" Ino said

"What's mwa-ah-ah-ah?" Ino said

"I think its more like…MWA AH AH AH!" I laughed evilly

"In two hours, all the people would know that I'm…_you know_" I whispered

"Yeah, tell me about it, if people know you're 'Baobhan Sith' you can do anything with your beauty except for fan-girls, you'll get mark for life, and you'll eventually go mad, mad I tell you! MAD!" Ino in hyper

"You put extra sugar in your cereal didn't you?" I replied raising my eye brow

"Yes, another room is spinning" Ino moan as she put her head in her temple

"I've got to figure out who this is" I said sighing

"I didn't tell anyone, you didn't tell anyone..."

"You didn't tell anyone didn't you?" I added

"Of course not, I'm 'Baobhan Sith' my self" Ino said

I think for a minute, "Deidara you tell my secret didn't you? DIDN'T YOU!" I held Deidara by its collar.

"No!" Deidara said scared

"What would they want…? They might want something like money or anything if it was me I would take your jewelry and your wardrobe and your shoes, oh yeah your shoes" Ino said dreamily

"Turn around I would give you one right now" I said forcing a grin.

"As long as they know my secret, I have to do anything they want" I said

"What kind of monster would torture me like this?" I asked to Ino who just nod.

"Naruto-sensei!" the voice shouted from the door in our district

"Konohamaru!" Naruto showing one of his foxy grins

He smirked at me as he walks over to me, "Hi ya toots got my messages?" he asked

I opened my mouth in awe as well as Ino.

---

"Don't worry Naruto I will take good care of the boy, so you can go now" I faked a grin, Naruto grin and replied 'thank you' Naruto ran to the door for our district as he close it.

Ino and Deidara grab each of Konohamaru's arms

"Alright short snack, how did you find out?" I dropped the fake grin.

"Simple, you were careless and I had a camera fold" Konohamaru laughed one of those evil laugh.

"Give me that phone or you'll never make it to four feet" I said threatening.

"It's safe in my house" Konohamaru smirked

"Okay Konohamaru you know my secret, what it gonna take to shut you up" I walked over to Konohamaru

"You, as my girlfriend" Konohamaru grinned pointing at me

"Say what?" I said stunned

"Don't flatter yourself doll face, this is strictly business" Konohamaru replied

"I need some hunk credit in this place and you can help me get it" Konohamaru said

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in displeased

"Oh someone's looking for his little hard candy" Ino said

"That and someone who is tall enough to pick me up to reach out for my staff" Konohamaru smiled

Ino laughed and said "You can totally do that"

I faked a laugh "You can totally shout up"

Ino frowned

"Of course if you rather I send to every one in the village" Konohamaru trailed off

"Sakura, you have to do what he says either that you're secrets our" Ino said

"So far this life stinks" I faked a laugh but cut them off

----

I was sitting on a ground with blanket under us, Akatsuki and Sasuke as Konohamaru was sitting on a chair.

Kakashi, Konohamaru gang and others were sitting around us, including Akatsuki and Sasuke.

"Yeah, I remember how I met my women" Konohamaru put an arm around my shoulder and force me to attach at him at his waist.

"I just come out of the ocean, my skin was shinning like…like…what was it shining like, love monkey?" Konohamaru asked looking down at me

I looked up tiredly to everyone, "A new penny in the piggy bank of my heart" I forced a smile to every one.

"What can I say, she's crazy in love" Konohamaru grinned

Konohamaru elbowed me softly, signaling me to say it.

I smiled, "My darling Konohamaru is the love monkey who carries me off into a magical jungle of romance" I said nearly puking

Everybody clapped

Konohamaru put the half side of the biscuit, "Cheese me" he smirked

I reached out for the cheese bottle as I stood up, and push the button as cheese came out.

"ENOUGH!" Konohamaru shouted when cheese was touching his nose.

"Sorry sweetie, I just got lost in your eyes" I fluttered my eye lid in cute way

"You bitty little lie!" I gritted my teeth.

"Sakura, look at the bright side" Ino said as she seem to think for a moment.

"I'm sorry there's no bright side in this" Ino replied

"Ya think!" I replied gritting my teeth

"Ahem, secret" Konohamaru cleared his throat.

I force a grin, "Right please forgive me"

"That alright my love monkey I will just get a towel" Konohamaru stood up and walked to the house.

"I don't know what I did to deserve him…but I truly don't" I sobbed

"Please help me" I squealed to Ino

"Okay I and Deidara will go and you distract him from going home no matter what!" Ino said grabbing Deidara by his sleeves.

I looked around to see Konohamaru about to leave the district but I run front of him to stop.

"Konohamaru!" I shouted

"Hi" Konohamaru replied trying to walk past me but I stopped him by putting my hand on his forehead stopping him to move forward

"Honey, where are you going?" I added

"I just need to go home to do something really quickly" Konohamaru frowned looking puzzled

"But save that honey thing for later, daddy likey" Konohamaru smirked and winked

I picked him up as I place him in the chair where he was sitting.

"You can't leave me!" I pleaded

"You can cut the act scrim being, nobody's care" Konohamaru looked around.

"It's not an act, look Konohamaru. I-I know I said I couldn't stand you but the truth is deep down,_ way, way deep down_" I whispered the way to deep down part but not before I twist my head around to where Akatsuki and Sasuke was.

"I always thought you were hun-, a hun…a hunk" I corrected.

"Really?" Konohamaru grinned in satisfaction.

I flutter my eye lid in cute way, "May I be hit by the lightening if I'm lying" I looked up in the sky then swiftly move to the diagonal and wave at him.

---

"This feel so right and yet something haunts me…" Konohamaru wondered

"How could I be sure your love is true?" Konohamaru asked suspiciously.

"You're on my lap, aren't ya?" I asked.

I was sitting in the chair with Konohamaru on my lap.

"Perhaps you could prove your love with a… kiss" he smirked

My mouth opens in awe, "Okay (!) who do you want me to kiss?" I asked and laughing

Konohamaru looked at me in you-know-who expression

My lips was in turn into thin line, "Okay fine, I'll do it" I looked over to the door of the district.

"Let me just ready myself" I took out my lip gloss.

"This may-this will will takes some time" I forced my smile as I put the gloss on my lips but mouth damn it when I was facing Akatsuki.

Kisame laughed "Hey Sakura, tell me how it feels when you do" he teased

I forced a laugh "Keep doing that and I'll knit you're mouth shut"

"She's feisty, I like her" Kisame grinned

30 minute later…

I was putting my mascara on for thirty minute, "Hello? My lips are chapping let's get smacking!" Konohamaru shouted in frustration.

He climbed up in the chair.

I closed my eyes as I waited for the kiss

"We got it!" Ino shouted

"We got the phone" Deidara added

I opened my eyes as I pick up the chicken

"Here's the chicken bud" I put the chicken in his mouth

"MWA AH AH" I laughed evilly

"You're black mail scheme is over" Deidara said proudly as he opened open the phone

We gasped when the water just shoot out of the phone to Deidara.

Hidan and Kisame laughed so hard

"You got tricked by an eleven year old" Kisame smirked

"I think not, come here chuckle heads" Konohamaru smirked he got down from the chair.

"This is the real phone" he said taking out the phone in his pocket.

"You're gonna plant one right here or I'll press send and everyone will know your precious little secret" he pointed at his cheek

"Sakura, just close your eyes and it'll be over before you know it" Ino said frowning

"No it won't, it'll never end. He's gonna hold this over me for rest of my life" I said

"Passion and brains, I repeat" he purred

"Send the picture, but if you think you're think it gonna impress anybody in this village, you're wrong. Sure they'll know my secret but they'll also know what a pathetic loser you are" I said

"So press send nothing could be worse than this" I added

Konohamaru bowed his head in disappoint, "Here…delete it" he handed the phone.

"Really?" I asked stunned

"Yeah, It just been I been youngest in my class and smallest" he said sadly

"Aww" Ino said

"To get a girl like you to kiss me…well it'll be the coolest thing ever" he said walking away

"Konohamaru hold on…you know if you been this real with me in the beginning, things might have been different" I walked over to him.

"You mean you wanna kiss me?" Konohamaru said lifting up the mood little bit.

"I'm not talking major lip lock, but little cheek action, sure" I smiled

"When you treat people nice they're gonna treat you nice back, as a matter of fact" I give the phone to Ino.

"Come here handsome" I said as I pick him up and put him on top of the chair.

"Cause you know I can't resist ya" I smiled as Konohamaru point his index finger in his left cheek.

I was about to kiss his cheeks when he turn his head around to making his lips meeting mine. (Just one of those childish kiss)

I gasped as I back away my head from his.

"OOOHHH" said all Akasuki except Sasuke and Itachi who narrowed their eyes.

"Yess he shoot, he scores" Konohamaru cheered

"He's toast" I said venomously

He just smiled as he ran off

"You better run pal!" I shouted

"Oh, I never seen her that mad" Deidara looked at Ino who was looking at the photo

"Wait till she sees what Konohamaru thought was her **big **secret" Ino showed the photo

Deidara looked at the photo and sweat dropped

It was Sakura kissing her teddy bear.

30 minute later…

"Hey guys" Kakashi smiled behind the mask but open his eyes when he notice I was sobbing in the pillow.

"What wrong?" Kakashi asked

I was babbling and sobbing in unknown language

"What?" Kakashi asked confused

"These jerk black mail Sakura and made her that she'll have to be his girl friend and have to kiss him"

"Who is this 'jerk'?" Kakashi asked

Babbling and sobbing continued

"What?" he asked again

"His name was Konohamaru and he threatened her that if she be his girlfriend then he will not tell her secret" Ino replied

"How did she do that?" Hidan asked Tenten

"Girl language I like to call it, the girls usually do that when they get: dumped, sad, depressed or hurt" Tenten replied.

I keep babbling and sobbing

"She saying that he tricked her by making her think that he was sad and she was about to kiss his cheeks he twist his head around making her lips touch his" Ino said making me sobbing harder but continuing blabbing

"She was saving her first kiss for Mr. right…pant?" Ino said unsurely

"MAN! MAN!" I shouted but still babbling.

"Man! Man" Ino corrected

"No sweetie" Ino said taking out her make-up box.

"Let's redo the mascara" Ino said whipping away my tears and putting the mascara onto my eye.

"You can cry now, that's waterproof" Ino said putting away the mascara.

Itachi was still staring at the pink hair beauty sobbing in the pillow.

He smirked, he's brother was truly foolish for not realizing that amazing beauty of her's.


	7. Author Note

Dear readers,

Guys, I'm so sorry~~~~~~~

My mum said, until I finish my GCSEs' I can't do computer, watch TV or do anything that is 21st century. So until then, I need to put hold in my stories. I'm definitely finishing them but not until I finish my GCSE.

From Still Doll Princess Kara


End file.
